Note the Sarcasm
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: Max and Fang get in an arguement. Fang has some late night prodding time, and with the help of Angel, decides to finally tell Max how he feels instead of just showing her. Sucky summery, but it's really not too bad. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. It's me, Max. You know, Maximum Ride. Of course you know who I am (and I'm not being arrogant). My face has only been splattered all over the friggen news for the past couple months. Kids in Africa probably know who I am. There are probably half naked little boys and girls running around holding Max action figures in the air yelling "Oh look! It's the amazing bird-freak with her band of merry mutants and Fang (because he's far from merry)."

Anyway, I'm ranting. I mean, isn't this was sixteen year old girls like me dream of? Being famous? Oh yay! I'm on TV all the time! Whoop-dee-fickle-do…

The only thing is, I'm not on TV because I'm glamorous or rich or have any talent what-so-ever. No. Whenever I'm on TV it's always a picture of me in my dirty, blood soaked clothes (that I don't actually mind much) kicking butt and taking names on some robotic bad guy (which I don't mind at all) because the human bad guys are too scared to show their fat faces.

Did you know that people thought I was a boy the first month or two that I appeared on TV? Then, some very brave interviewer came up to me and asked me why I wore my hair so long. I told him it was because I liked a little bit of femininity in my life (even though I actually don't) and he looked at me like I a even more of freak than I already was.

You know what he said to me? "Uhhh… er… Well, to each his own I guess."

I had to resist the urge to throw him over the railing and into the ocean. "I'M A GIRL YOU IDIOT!"

And he ran off screaming like a seal.

Anyway, it was actually me appearing on TV again that got everything started. I sighed as the news station showed a picture of me kneeing some M-Geek in the crotch.

"And here is a picture a the famous Maxine… I'm sorry, Maximum Ride fighting what she and her mutant friends call M-Geeks. You may know about Maximum and the fact that she and five other children were raised in a lab where they were genetically mutated. Now, the six children are 2% bird."

I groaned. "Shut up!" I yelled half-heartedly as I threw the pillow that was previously under my head at the TV. "No body cares about stupid freaks who happen to save the day on rare occasions!"

Fang chuckled as he walked in the room. He picked up my feet off the couch and sat down before laying them in his lap. "Why do you insist on sleeping in here on the couch with the TV on if you hate what they say?" He asked as he began taking off my shoes and socks. I was sort of glad I'd actually remembered to wash my feet today as he began massaging them.

I let out a contented sigh, then shook me head. "This is a close to the uncomfortable cold ground I can get to with smelling the gross carpet that the Gasman insisted on farting on every inch of once we moved in."

Fang shrugged. "He says it make the place feel for homey."

"Yeah, but it makes his leader feel more nauseous."

Fang's lip quirked and I beamed at my success. Getting Fang's lip to quirk gave me a better feeling than that time I let out my wings in front of the British Guard people (you know, the ones that don't show emotion) just to see their eyes get wide and their jaws drop before running off screaming. I seem to do that to people a lot now that I think about it.

A picture of Fang flashed up on the screen and his hands paused at my toes, before continuing to massage my appendages (for those of you who don't know, it means toes or fingers but in this instance it means toes).

"This is a picture of Fang Ride-."

"Since when am I Fang _Ride_?"

I shrugged. "That's just what they call the whole flock. Nudge Ride, The Gasman Ride, Angel Ride, Iggy Ride. They even call that stupid dog Total Ride which is almost as cool and punny as my name."

"There are rumors that Fang and Maximum have a relationship, and it has been confirmed."

Fangs hands stopped completely and his eyes widened. It took me a second to understand what the heck that TV guy with the painfully obvious toupee had said.

"What?" Fang and I asked each other simultaneously.

"Seen here is an amateur's photograph of the two at a pier."

Sure enough, up pops a picture of Fang and I kissing on that pier. I gasped and pull my feet out of Fang's lap as I sat up. "How could they! Don't people respect other people's privacy anymore?"

"Max was seen seconds after this picture was taken flying away from the scene. The photographer couldn't say why, but Fang Ride seemed very frustrated soon after, so he suspected that the couple had had an ar-."

I clicked off the TV. "I hate people," I mumbled.

Fang nodded. "People actually think we're dating. How way off is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that people actually think that you, Miss Push-Everyone-Away would actually date someone."

"I do not push everyone away!"

"What do you mean? Of course you do. You do it to me. You do it to Angel. You do it to Jeb, you mother, and even Ella. You don't let anyone in, Max. No matter how hard they try."

"Of course I don't! Have you seen what happens if I do? People die, Fang. People I care about."

"If you cared about us you'd trust us."

"I trust you! I trust you more than anyone in the world!"

"Yeah, but obviously not anyone else in the Flock."

"What are you trying to say? Do you think I don't care about the Flock? Are you saying that all the years that I've spent protecting, feeding, and taking care of the Flock in general was because I don't care?"

He shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that Max. I just… I want you to know that you don't have to take care of everyone all the time. Can't you just let other people take care of you for once? Other people, meaning me."

"No, Fang. I can't. Because when I let other people take care of me, then who's supposed to take care of them. They're the ones who really need the care. Them, meaning you and the Flock and the rest of the God damned world who's fate is currently resting on my scrawny shoulders."

He sighed. "Fine. I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back by breakfast."

I just stood there and watched him go. I should have stopped him. I knew I should've. Fang was my best friend. The boy I was in love with (but had still failed to tell about that minor detail). I should have wrapped my arms around him and told him I was sorry and that I never wanted him to leave. But I didn't.

I'm a real bitch like that.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Hi. This is Fang.

If you've been caught up with what's been happening (because I have no doubt in my mind that Max has been ranting about it) then you know where I am now. I'm taking a walk. Well, it's actually more like a sit considering I haven't moved in the last ten minutes. I'm just sitting here, in the tree outside of Max's window as she lays in her bed and stares blankly at the wall.

It's times like these (when I feel like I'm actually bordering stalker) that I'm glad I can disappear into backgrounds like I can. Max must have sensed something was in the tree because she's opened the window to listen for sounds and she's looked out the window a hundred times in the last second. Okay, I'm exaggerating a little.

She must have let her guard down after an hour of silence because she shut the window and was asleep in minutes. I loved watching her sleep.

Now, before you think I'm turning into a creeper, let me say one thing. Max never lets down her guard. She's always tense and battle-ready. Don't get me wrong, she's that was in sleep as well, but her face looks a lot more content than when she's awake.

She always looks like she's having the best dream.

"She is, you know," Angel said as she suddenly appeared by my side.

I tried to remain stoic but I was really surprised about how she snuck up on me.

"Hn," Was all I said.

Angel clicked her tongue, annoyed. "You lose focus when you think about Max and right then, she was all over your mind. Sneaking wasn't that hard. But, as I said, she is having a good dream."

"You're reading her dream?"

She nodded. "I try to avoid it usually because Max always has the strangest dreams, but this one was actually pretty good."

"What was it about?"

"I'll tell you if you promise to take the blame for it if she finds out."

"Deal."

"She's dreaming about Sam."

That stung. A deep pain erupted in my chest and I clenched my fists. "Is she?"

Angel's eyes widened. "No! Not in that way. In her dream he's an Eraser who has kidnapped us all and she's trying to save us. I'm not sure how logical one Eraser kidnapping all five of us is, but even Max's dreams are illogical at the best of times. Usually there's a lot of blood gore in her dreams and most of it is from her. Did you know, that she has nightmares about herself being killed at least twice a week? She has nightmares about one of us dying at least four times a week."

This worried me. What was with Max and danger? Why is she protecting us even in her dreams?

"You love her. I know it. And it's not platonic love like she thinks it is. You're in love with her, Fang."

I nodded, not even trying (or wanting) to deny it. "I am."

"And she loved you too."

I nodded again, smiling. "I know. You don't have to be a mind reader to tell that Max loves me."

"It's not just love, Fang."

I looked up at her. "Then what else is it?"

"It's need. She subconsciously thinks 24/7 about how much she craves your very presence. Max couldn't live without you, Fang. And it's the same with you, only you're usually a bit more open about it."

I looked back at Max. Her chest was rising and falling with the rhythm of tired breaths and soft snores. I looked at Angel and she smiled at me, giving me a nod. She knew what I was thinking , and I think she was telling me to go for it.

So I did. I walked straight into Max's room (making sue to turn the light off because I can't sleep with it on and I have no idea how she does) and climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and laid my chin on the top of her head. After a moment, leaned down to her ear. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

After I said that, she smiled in her sleep and turned over to her other side so that she was facing me. She snuggled closer to me and a sighed when I felt her warm breather on my neck.

"Fang….," She said in her shaky, 'I'm talking in my sleep because there's no ways left in which I'm not weird' voice.

I beamed. Beaming was something I save for when I was alone with Max and she wasn't looking, or, in this case, not conscious.

"Good night, Maximum Ride," I whispered into her hair. "I love you."

She snuggled closer. "Yeah… me too… you… and all that other sappy stuff."

God! She was even sarcastic and witty in her friggen sleep! I laughed and before I knew it, I was asleep.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Hope you liked! This is a two-shot, so the next part should be coming out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to see Fang's face in mine. At first I thought I was dreaming. The morning sun that was shining on his face made him look like some kind of god. His eyes were opened and he was staring at the ceiling whilst stroking my hair affectionately.

"Fang?" I asked sleepily.

He looked over at me and smiled brighter than the sun (which was pretty darn bright this morning as if it knew what was gonna happen today). "Morning. Do you have any idea how good it feels to wake up to you?"

I rolled my eyes and sat up, looking in the mirror across the room. Just as I expected, my hair was like a rat's nest and my eyes had dark semi-circles under them. Not to mention I looked even paler than normal after I wake up. I quickly covered my head with my blanket and tried to make a break for the bathroom, but Fang's arms were tied tightly around my waist. I mean, I could have easily escaped, but that would mean hurting him and I just didn't feel up to getting glared at this morning.

"Let me go, Fang!" I whined uncharacteristically. "I look like shit in the mornings."

He let out a low chuckle and pulled my back into his chest before wrapped his arms around my upper body. He pulled the blanket away from me and kissed me gently on the cheek. "You always look beautiful, Max."

"Gog!" Iggy exclaimed as he walked in the room brushing his teeth. "Dat gas de ceeziest ting I evah hearg in ma live."

Fang threw a pillow at him. "So what if it's cheesy?" He growled. "It's true."

Ig shrugged. "I uldn't oh. I con't shee."

"Don't try to talk while you're brushing you teeth," I scolded out of instinct while trying to forget about Fang's body heat on my back.

He smirked. "Gwhy? Ous i other yu?"

"Yes it bothers me! You're getting toothpaste all over my floor."

He shrugged. "I gona o fin Ndge. See owea ma ten ollars."

Nudge walked by the room. "I do not! The bet was that if they got together before Christmas I'd owe you ten dollars. Christmas was yesterday."

Iggy rolled his eyes and followed Nudge out of the room, shutting the door as he left.

Fang chuckled again and I shivered as his warm breath hit my neck and rolled down my back. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah." And then, he pressed his lips to my shoulder. He started moving up my neck finally stopping just under my ear.

"Fang!" I gasped. "I don't… I mean I can't…. But I'm not…."

Fang paused and turned me around in his arms so that our faces were right in front of one another's. "What is it? Angel's already told me that you're in love with me so don't try to deny it now."

"It's… It's not that. I'm just confused."

"About what?"

I couldn't help but smirk. "Whatever happened to your Red-head fetish?"

And then, he kissed me.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Are you sure we should be eavesdropping? I mean what if Max catches us? Don't you think she'd be mad? I mean this is a private moment between her and Fang and-."

"Shh! They won't catch us if you shut up, Nudge." Iggy hissed at me.

I looked over at him and pouted. "I'm pouting, Ig."

He smirked and shook his head. He was quiet for a moment with his ear pressed to the wall. Suddenly, he frowned. "That's odd."

"What is?"

"They've stopped talking."

I raised an eyebrow at the door and looked under the door. All I could see were Max and Fang's legs hanging over the side of the bed. Suddenly, Max let out a low groan.

Iggy's eyes widened. "Did you hear that?"

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak, but someone interrupted me. "IGGY! NUDGE! IF YOU TWO AE BY THAT DOOR YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

And that's when we ran. We stopped just outside the house in the garden, laughing our butts off. I fell to the ground to hold my stomach and Iggy sat down beside me. He regained his composure before I did and just stared into space with a smile. I grinned and leaned against him to regain my balance.

"That was awesome," I mumbled through my laugher.

He nodded and laid back onto the ground with his hands behind his head and a peaceful look on his face. I laid down next to him and felt his wings brushing against mine.

"Hey Nudge?" He asked quietly. "What do the clouds look like?"

"Well… you know what white looks like, right?" When he nodded I continued. "And you know what a marshmallow feels like? Well, they're kind of like big, fluffy, white marshmallows in the sky."

He smiled blissfully. "And the stars?"

"They're like bright shiny dots. Sometimes they form pictures. My favorite is Orion. He's really easy to find. There are three stars that make up his belt and two above that that are his shoulders and below the belt that make up the bottom of his shirt. I wish you could see the stars, Ig. Then we could go stargazing! I love stargazing, especially when you can see really good constellations. I really like Orion, have you heard about Orion before?"

I was cut off when he started laughing. "You talk too much, Nudge, but that's okay. I like hearing you talk. Everyone else is always too quiet and I never know when they're near-by unless they're breathing loudly or flying. But with you, I can always tell where you are. It was much too quiet when you stayed behind to go to normal school."

I beamed. "Good! I like that you like that I talk a lot. I like to talk a lot. I don't know why I like to talk a lot, but I do. Like to talk a lot I mean. Have you noticed that it annoys Max a little bit?"

He smiled. "No. Not at all." I couldn't tell whether or not he was being sarcastic or not.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Angel here! I just thought you'd like to know that I've found a new project. I call it Project Get Iggy and Nudge Together At Last, but that's too long. I just call it Project Niggy for short.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

I loved the feeling of being in Fang's arms. He held me tightly against his chest as he massaged the spot in between my wings. After an intense make-out session, we had both silently agreed to just lay here for a while. Did I mention how much I loved being in his arms?

"Max?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He smiled down at me and my whole word got a whole lot brighter. "I love you, and all that other sappy stuff." He laughed like he was enjoying some kind of secret joke.

"I don't get it."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Hey there! Hope you like my story! I added a bit of Niggy in there because I'm a Niggy fangirl and I don't think they get enough attention.** **PLease reveiw and tell me how much it sucked!!!**


	3. Stupid AN that you should read

**Hey peoples! I know, I hate these stupid things too. Note the Sarcasm was only supposed to be a two-shot, but I will put up some more Fax stories soon. Sorry if you wanted more out of Note the Sarcasm, but this story is pretty much over. I can't think of anything else I could write about with this one. But, I'll tell you what! I'll have a new Fax story out by Monday the 6****th****. I would put one out earlier, but it's kinda busy around my house lately what with my dogs new puppies and the fact my pregnant aunt is now living with us.**

**Plus! Project Niggy is already out and it's a one-shot.**

**I'm really glad that you all liked my story! Please be on the look out for new Fax and Niggy stories coming to a computer near you!**


End file.
